


Intimacy

by books_are_painkillers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_are_painkillers/pseuds/books_are_painkillers
Summary: Clint Barton didn't have friends. He just slept with people. But one day, he brings in Natasha.





	Intimacy

Clint Barton loved sex, and if asked, he wouldn't deny it. It was fun and he could get his mind off work for some time and it was a nice alternative to his hand from time to time. So he slept with SHIELD agents whenever he wanted to. Phil let it happen, because Clint wasn't doing any harm. The women knew that he was just after easy sex, no promises attached. But he never got intimate. Quick, dirty sex wasn't intimate, not in his opinion. But looking each other in the eyes while fucking was. Cuddling was, and so was kissing while fucking and staying afterwards. So he never did any of that. He looked everywhere during sex, he never stayed, make-out sessions ended the moment he entered her. It was simple.

But then Natasha came. He had brought her in, a young girl, scared and cautious, sceptical. She didn't trust anybody, but after some time, trust had build up between the two of them. This girl, deadly but broken, had chosen to trust him, out of all people. And he trusted her, too.

So when she came to his room one night, sweaty and panicking, with tears in her eyes threatening to fall, he simply took her in, told her to get out of her sweat-drenched clothes and helped her put on clean ones, carefully, respectfully, and laid her in his bed.

So when he turned around and she grabbed his wrist and her eyes pleaded him to stay, he gave in, got in bed next to her, keeping his distance.

And when she came closer to him, laying her head on his chest and cuddling into his side, he gave in, threw all of his rules over board, put his arm around her and his other hand on hers, laying on his stomach.

So she cuddled into him even deeper, crying silently while he stroked her back, falling asleep on him.

So he fell asleep to her light snoring and the reassuring weight on his chest, the warm body cuddling into his side.

And when he woke up the next morning, she was still there, sound asleep and looking more calm than ever.

And when she woke up, she woke up to him still holding her and smiling down at her.

And years later, when they finally slept together for the first time, after she had come to him for comfort many times, when they accidentally locked eyes while he pounded her into the mattress, he didn't look away. He kept his eyes on her, looked at her when she came, drowned in her. He kissed her, carefully but hot and incredibly intimate. And when he came, he had to close his eyes because it was too good, but when he crushed down on her, too exhausted to keep himself upright, she was still looking at him, touching his face and pulling him down to kiss him endlessly tender.

And more years later, just hours before the battle of New York, when Clint was missing and Phil found her crying in his room, he sat down next to her, keeping his distance but handing her a handkerchief, and after a couple of minutes of silence, Phil asked: “Did he ever tell you about his time at SHIELD before he brought you in?”, and when she shook her head, he told her about how he spent his free time, how he used women as a compensation to his stressful life at SHIELD, his rules, how he didn't have any friends, how he didn't let anybody close to him. “But one day, he brought you in. He left with a mission to kill the possibly deadliest woman on earth, and instead he came back with a girl, barely a woman, scared and distrustful, and he stopped. From one day to another, he just stopped. And he changed, too.”

So when she finally had him back, the real him, and they were away from their new team, she just hugged him, and he pulled her even closer to him, and after a long moment of silence, she said: “You know I love you, right?”. He audibly stopped breathing , and after a long pause, he smiled and answered: “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot I wrote during R.E. :)


End file.
